


In which Paul gets got (and George and John hide in a closet)

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Series: the good stuff [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Lennison - Freeform, M/M, Pranks, its, paul gets mad, pranks?, rarepair? maybe, uh what do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: Requested by @nowandthenoldfriend: ‘fluff lennison fic where john and george are working together to pull a prank or something on someone (probably paul) and they run away together laughing after so they dont get caught, they’re talking about how much fun it was and george thinks he’s have a great time with his friend john who he really looks up to and admires and gosh he’s kinda cute and why is he kissing me???orGeorge is dragged into John’s prank
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Series: the good stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539301
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	In which Paul gets got (and George and John hide in a closet)

George is dragged into John’s prank because Ringo’s currently sick on another continent (and his temporary replacement, Jimmie Nicol, just didn’t seem to fit into their dynamic). John didn’t even need to ask Brian to know he’d say _‘Absolutely not’_ and proceed to scold them for trying to mess up the hotel’s carpet.

Their chosen victim was Paul Mccartney; who was currently using up the hotel’s hot water.

As George watches John he can’t help but shake his head in amusement at how simple his ‘prank’ was.

John carefully balanced a bucket of water over the slightly ajar door, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

The hotel room was set up rather strangely in George’s opinion. Between the bedroom and the bathroom was a small hallway, no longer than 5 feet. George thinks it was built to give a sense of privacy.

“Where did you get the bucket?’ George decides to ask as John crawls down the lounge chair he had used as his ladder.

“Found it” John replies with a glint of mischief in his eye.

George can’t help but think that there's a janitor somewhere in the hotel wondering where his bucket had disappeared to. George's nose scrunches up at the thought of just how dirty that bucket could be.

As soon as John pushes the chair to its original spot he turns around to admire his handiwork and _giggles._

For a moment George takes the time to appreciate John’s smile. He quickly averts his gaze when John turns to faces him.

“Now, we wait,” John says with a grin.

They’ve sat down on a bed. After a while, John stretches back in boredom and George is definitely not looking at the sliver of exposed skin when John’s shirt rides up.

“Won’t the bucket hit him on the head?” George voices his worry after another minute passes. John shrugs.

"Paul's got a thick enough head".

Many more minutes pass when they hear the door to the bathroom open.

They look up just in time to see Paul get absolutely drenched with cold water.

Paul gasps and freezes as soon as the water makes contact, eyes wide and mouth agape. When the water splashes out George sees bits of partially melted ice fly everywhere.

John was evil.

Paul was cold and his clothes were dripping wet. His last set of clean clothes to be exact.

_“John!”_ Paul’s voice cracks and goes embarrassingly high which cause’s John to laugh harder. George is torn between laughing at Paul’s reaction and feeling bad but he’s very visibly amused.

Paul throws his wet towel at John. John is actually pushed back a bit as it makes contact with his face.

Paul doesn’t stop there.

A pen soars at George and it hits him on the shoulder. Before George can protest today’s newspaper is thrown at John, who impressively wacks it out of the air, it explodes into loose pages that flutter in the air.

“Hey!” John says between bursts of laughter.

“You _wankers!_ I just took a shower!” Paul yells as a hotel notepad is aimed at the two.

Paul is pissed, George realizes.

John is quick to jump to his feet and runs out the door. George is close to follow when he sees a cup of this morning's tea dangerously close to Paul’s reach.

They sprint down the long hallway, George is grabbed by the sleeve and pulled into a storage closet.

John shuts the door and they’re bathed in pitch black.

While George had found Paul’s reaction amusing, George hadn’t found the prank _hilarious_.

The only reason he was still laughing was because of John.

John’s mad cackling could no doubt be heard from outside the closet. Though there was little to no light, George could still see John’s open smile and squinted brown eyes.

An arm reaches out of the darkness and wraps around George’s shoulders, his own arm ends up resting against John’s back as the older doubles over slightly to catch his breath.

When George’s shoulder bumps against some shelves it finally registers just how small the closet is.

(for a moment he’s brought back to their Hamburg days, in the cramp back rooms where they messed around drunk. John’s cackle filling every inch of the space there too.)

It’s quiet when their laughter finally dies down. Neither move.

John’s hair tickles his nose.

They’re close and it’s nice, George thinks.

John’s arm over his shoulder tightens around him. George can tell John’s looked up because he can feel his breath near his face.

The arm pulls him in and warm air is replaced by warm lips.

It’s so sudden that George stiffens slightly. John takes this as a bad sign and tries to take a step back, to apologize for overstepping his boundaries and assuming things.

_Tries_ too at least, because George’s other arm reaches out to grab John by the neck and brings him in for a much longer one.

It’s soft until John somehow presses further into George. The kiss deepens and George swears he can taste the mint John had after lunch. They part briefly for air and at this point, George’s head is swimming with joy because _he just kissed John._ The very John he's admired and even _loved_ for so long now and-

All thinking ceases once again when John leans in for a third, his arms reach down to grab at his waist and George’s is pushed into the shelves with a hiss as the edges dig into his back.

“Sorry,” John says between another kiss and George’s right-hand reaches up to hold John's face in an effort to _keep_ him close. Their noses bumped awkwardly, the closet is slowly getting hotter from lack of ventilation but they never let up. 

John’s hand begins to wander even further down and-

The door is pulled open and a measly bit of water splashes them.

They rapidly blink their eyes to adjust to the bright light.

_“Macca!”_ John curses as he turns to glare at the other for interrupting them. George's eyes are wide as a sense of panic at being discovered forms a tight ball in his stomach.

Paul doesn’t say a word, in fact, he seems unaffected at finding his bandmates snogging in a custodial closet. Paul returns a glare of his own and leaves with a now empty glass cup.

As the two watch Paul’s retreating form John turns to George with a smirk. John's arms remain around his waist. 

“My room?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! my Tumblr is https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com or even leave one in the comments!


End file.
